Letters
by OrionFowl
Summary: Connected hearts stay as such, no matter the distance or time. A birthday gift for a good friend. Contains major spoilers for Spirit of Justice, so read with caution.


**A/N: I know it might come as a surprise to my readers, but I do ship Junipollo. Today's story idea, for example, I've had kicking around in my head since I finished SoJ. And with today being a good friend's birthday, I thought I'd give it to him! This story contains major spoilers for Spirit of Justice, so read with caution. If you're still here, it's time for Junipollo!**

* * *

 **Letters: A post Spirit of Justice one-shot**

The letter is delivered to a mailbox near a house deep in the forest. A few minutes later, a young brunette girl walks out of her house, retrieving the mail and going back inside her house. As soon as she sees the letter, the young girl immediately holds it close to herself and asks her Grandma if she can go to her room. Her Grandma lets her, knowing exactly what's in the letter.

After entering her room, Juniper opens the letter, then lays it in on her desk. Her eyes take in every word….

* * *

Dear Juniper,

Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. I wanted to write you a letter as soon as possible, but building a legal system isn't exactly easy. I'm also sorry I lost the charm you bought me. But I lost it along with my phone when I was traveling with Dhurke and- you know what, it's a long story and I'd rather tell it to you face to face.

How have you been, Juniper? I know that the finals for Themis Legal Academy are soon, and it's probably very stressful for you. I remember when I was studying for my own bar exam. Whenever it became too much, Clay would shout at me, "You're Apollo Justice, and you're fine!" So always keep in mind that you're Juniper Woods, and you're fine!

As for me, the caseload has finally loosened up a little, which is how I've found the time to write this letter. When I'm not in court solving cases with Nahyuta, the two of us are making up for lost time. It's kinda hard to believe that we're a family again, after all these years. I've also been getting to know Rayfa, when she's not learning how to become Queen. Even so, I can't help but think of Mr. Wright, and Athena, and Trucy, and everyone else back home. Most of all, I find myself missing you, Juniper.

I still have a lot of work ahead of me here in Khur'ain! But as soon as I can, I want to make my way back to America. It won't be long, hopefully!  
Yours,

Apollo Justice

* * *

As soon as Juniper finished reading the letter, she rummaged through her desk for a piece of paper and a pen. When she did, the judge student began writing words that flowed straight from her heart….

Two weeks later, Apollo Justice woke up in his bedroom at the royal palace. As he ate breakfast with Nahyuta, Rayfa, and Amara, a servant working in the palace brought everyone their mail. Rayfa spotted a letter that caught her attention. Thankfully, Nahyuta managed to rescue the letter from his little sister's prying hands, passing it on to Apollo.

The defense attorney, who had previously been feeling tired, found himself feeling energized when he saw the name of the sender. Nahyuta choose this moment to mention that there was a small amount of free time before their work would begin. So after he finished his breakfast, Apollo excused himself to his room.

Once in his room, Apollo opened the letter, reading it as he lay back on his bed with a smile on his face….

* * *

Dear Apollo,

First of all, you don't have to apologize for anything. I understand that you have a lot of important work to do in Khur'ain, so I will wait as long as you need. As for the charm, it's nowhere near as important as knowing that you're safe. But if you want, I could make you something. With how chilly nights are over there, I could make you a sweater.

It's true that the finals have been giving me a lot of pressure. I want to make a law system that you'll be proud to return to, Apollo. Before that, I have to pass the finals, and they practice exams are difficult. I do have study sessions with Hugh, Robin, and Myriam, and I never feel scared for long when I'm around them. Receiving your letter made my heart feel warm with the glow of the sun. Knowing that you believe in me makes me feel strong, Apollo. So I'll be fine!

I really miss you too. Yet I'd also like to meet your family in Khur'ain one day. They all sound like really good people. Maybe over the summer I could see if I can afford tickets over there, so I can see them, and you as well. As I said before, I will wait for you to finish your work over there. I know that one day you'll come back home. To Athena, to Trucy, to Mr. Wright… to me.

Love,  
Juniper Woods

* * *

All of a sudden, today's workload didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. Apollo carefully put the letter away in his desk. He was out of time and would have to go to work- but as soon as he was finished, he would write his girlfriend an answer, first thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Today's theme was "Long distance relationship". Now that I've written this, I can declare with confidence that Juniper and Apollo can sustain one! I'm still working on my next big project for this account. Hopefully I'll have something for you all soon.** **Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
